Testa Rossa
by Sherlockris
Summary: Chloe Beale a décidé de se tourner vers l'avenir une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle entre en école de vétérinaire, devient la colocataire de cette mystérieuse fille qui l'intrigue... Bref, tout porte à croire qu'elle est en phase de devenir une nouvelle femme. Pourtant, son désir de chanter à nouveau avec les Bellas va venir perturber sa parfaite vision de l'avenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**C'est une grande première pour moi, puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris et que je poste une fanfiction Pitch Perfect ! En fait, c'est la première fois que je poste quoi que ce soit sur , tout court. Je suis donc à la fois fière et pleine d'appréhension à l'idée de publier ce bout de machin que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a maintenant trois jours, en pleine insomnie. (comme quoi, on peut ne pas dormir ET être productif, haha.)**

**Au niveau du contexte, ****Testa Rossa**** est une histoire qui va reprendre la trame narrative de Pitch Perfect 3. J'essayerai de publier un chapitre par semaine, dans l'idée. **

**Voilà voilà, maintenant j'ai assez parlé, place au chapitre 1 ! **

CHAPITRE 1 : L'INTREPIDE INCONNUE

Le campus universitaire de Milan était sûrement un des plus vastes campus d'Europe. Partout, des immenses bâtiments de pierre blanches et roses se dressaient majestieusement, comme dominant ces larges étendues d'herbe parfaitement coupée. De longues rangées de piliers droits soutenaient des arcades à l'architecture rappelant l'antiquité romaine. Tout, des grandes fontaines couvertes de dorures aux interminables chemins de graviers immaculés, tout démontrait la richesse et la beauté de la très célèbre _Università degli studi di Milano_. C'était si grand... Comment faire pour ne pas s'y perdre ?

C'était précisément ce qu'était en train de penser Chloe Beale en sortant d'un taxi, sa lourde valise fuchsia à la main.

L'école de vétérinaire qu'elle avait choisi d'intégrer se trouvait être en Italie. Bien sûr, la question que l'on pourrait se poser était : pourquoi être partie si loin ? Eh bien, c'était très simple ; aux yeux de la rousse, sauter le pas des études équivalait à s'immiscer dans un univers totalement différent de ce qu'elle pouvait connaître. Partir à zéro, perdre tout repère : voilà un choix d'orientation qui lui avait plu.

Oui, enfin ... En théorie seulement.

Chloe avait tendance à être beaucoup trop impulsive, quand elle s'y mettait. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait réalisé, seulement après avoir reçu lettre d'admission et signé bails de logement étudiant, qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'italien...

La jolie rousse se fustigea mentalement pour la énième fois depuis son départ et poussa la porte de ce qui allait être sa résidence pour les trois années à venir. À l'accueil, un homme aux traits burinés l'observa entrer d'un air mauvais.

« Euh... _Pronto_.. Marmonna maladroitement Chloe.

Il répondit par un signe de tête.

Avant toute chose, elle devait récupérer ses clés. Elle s'approcha donc du comptoir, rejoignant l'homme malgré son envie de fuir en courant.

« Je.. euh... vous parlez anglais ? Parla.. _Parli inglese _? »

L'homme eut un simple haussement d'épaules.

« _Vieni per le tue chiavi _? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

\- per le.. Que.. Ah ! Les clés ! Les clés, oui, c'est ça ! Si ! Les.. _chiavi_ ! S'écria Chloe, de plus en plus rouge.

L'homme prit son nom et son prénom, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son ordinateur, puis lui tendit une clé portant le numéro vingt-sept. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler le moindre « merci », il la fixa et déclara :

« _la tua compagna di stanza non tarderà ad arrivare_. »

Pardon ? La quoi ? Non seulement Chloe ne comprenait que très peu l'italien, mais en plus de ça elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de parler vite.

« scu... _scusi_ ? Baragouina-t-elle timidement. »

L'homme s'agaça alors :

« _La tua compagna di stanza _! Grogna-t-il. _Lei arriverà presto! lei non è ancora lì, non ha recuperato le sue chiavi_ ! »

Visiblement, il se fichait complètement que la rousse comprenne ou non. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne sut rien de ce qu'il voulu dire. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Chloe. Elle qui avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, il lui suffisait de changer de continent pour que cette information devienne erronée. Son visage avait viré au cramoisi et ses yeux s'étaient gonflés de larmes. Elle voulu disparaître.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et posa fortement ses mains sur le comptoir.

«_ è abbastanza, lei non capisce, non vedi _?! »

La voix était forte et sèche. Elle claqua et résonna froidement dans le hall. Si les paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour la rousse, le ton, lui, était universel. Chloe tourna la tête vers la personne qui était en train de la tirer d'affaire, et se trouva face à une jeune fille. Celle-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard et continua de fixer l'homme d'un air hautain.

« _Volio anche le mie chiave_. »

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, l'individu s'exécuta et donna à la fille une clé similaire à celle de Chloe.

« _Grazie mille_. Fit-elle en fourrant l'objet dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Chloe ne put s'empêcher de trouver légèrement comique la façon dont la jeune fille prenait l'homme de haut malgré sa petite taille -elle devait faire un mètre soixante tout au plus. En un sens, elle lui rappelait Beca ; frêle mais forte.

« Tu viens ? »

La voix de la jeune femme la tira de ses pensées. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'échange qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Mieux, qu'elle la regardait. Chloe se trouva alors face à une étudiante d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux gris et au teint légèrement halé. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules souples en une cascade de boucles anglaises, et elle mordillait machinalement sa lèvre inférieure, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. À son cou était accroché un fragment d'ambre délicatement ouvragé.

« Je.. oui. Souffla Chloe en la suivant dans l'ascenseur.

L'inconnue attendit que les portes automatiques se ferment pour se laisser aller contre la rambarde en soupirant.

« Pfiou ... Ce mec est vraiment flippant ! Je me demande quel imbécile de patron a eu l'idée de le foutre à l'accueil, un visage aussi effrayant ne donne absolument pas envie de louer un appart' ici ! »

Chloe ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, son coeur battant encore la chamade sous le coup de sang que lui avait fait faire « la terreur de l'accueil ».

« tu as compris ce qu'il disait ? Demanda-t-elle à la brunette.

\- pas le moins du monde. L'italien, je le baragouine seulement. Moi je suis française, à la base ! »

En effet, il semblait bien à Chloe qu'elle avait remarqué un drôle d'accent dans la voix de la brune. Mais elle aurait plus parié sur de l'allemand que du français..! L'inconnue leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant fortement.

« Je crois qu'il parlait de colocataire... Tu es au courant que tu vas vivre en coloc, hein ?

\- oui, oui ! Acquiesça Chloe.

\- alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu t'apprendre d'important. Conclut la fille.

Elle fixa Chloe et son regard d'acier sembla sonder profondément les yeux bleus de sa vis-à-vis. Finalement, elle tendit sa main :

« Je m'appelle Louise. Louise Rivault.

\- moi Chloe Beale. Répondit Chloe en la saisissant.

Louise fronça soudain les sourcils.

« On se connaît, non ?

\- euh.. Ça ne peut pas être possible, je viens d'Atlanta et c'est la première fois que je viens à Milan, affirma Chloe.

\- hum... c'est étrange, je suis pourtant sûre de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part ! Murmura Louise.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent en silence avant d'être interrompues par le « ding » de l'ascenseur qui annonçait leur arrivée au deuxième étage.

« Tu descends ici aussi ? Demanda Chloe en tirant sa valise à elle.

\- yep. Mon appart est censé se trouver par là. »

Louise ricana :

« Ça veut dire qu'on sera voisines, ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu que j'ai pu lire dans mon dossier de location que ma coloc' avait l'air d'être un de ces petites pimbêches intellos, populaires et pleines aux as qui ... »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit brusquement dans sa gorge ; les deux filles venaient de s'arrêter devant la même porte. Chloe haussa un sourcil :

« Appartement vingt-sept aussi ?

\- aussi.

\- tu disais quoi à propos de ta future coloc' pimbêche et pleine aux as ?

\- rien du tout. On entre ? »

Chloe regarda Louise passer devant elle à toute vitesse, le rouge aux joues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; à son tour d'être gênée ! Au fond, elle était contente de tomber sur une colocataire qui parlait anglais. Et qui était sympa, qui plus était.

Elle entra à son tour.

L'appartement était assez spacieux. Les murs épurés permettaient d'installer n'importe quelle décoration, ce qui ravit la jolie rousse. Un salon, deux chambres, une salle d'eau, une cuisine... C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour de simples étudiantes. Elle se sentait déjà à son aise.

« Regarde la vue qu'on a ! L'appela Louise, accoudée au balcon.

Chloe la rejoignit et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, fascinée : de la verdure, des parcs et des petits points d'eau s'étendaient sous ses pieds. Au loin, les bâtiments de la ville donnait des airs chics à tout cela. Des cafés et commerces ouvraient leurs portes à quelques pas de la résidence. C'était tout bonnement charmant.

« Finalement c'était une super idée, de venir à Milan. Sourit Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : DE L'ART DE FAIRE CONNAISSANCE

« Allô ?

\- Beca !

\- Chloe ! Oh, c'que ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! »

La première chose qu'avait faite Chloe après avoir choisi sa chambre et vidé sa valise dans ses placards avait été de composer le numéro de sa meilleure amie, Rebecca Mitchell. Les deux filles s'étaient rencontrées il y avait maintenant 5 ans de ça, à l'université de Barden, dans le groupe de chant a capella qu'elles avaient hissé sur le devant des plus grandes scènes : les Bellas.

« J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, dit Chloe.

\- à minuit ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai tellement de boulot que minuit c'est le début de ma soirée ! »

Chloe fit mine d'éclater de rire malgré son inquiétude. Depuis que Beca avait été embauchée dans une célèbre société de production de L.A., elle réalisait son rêve au quotidien. Pourtant, la jeune femme paraissait plus épuisée et nerveuse qu'épanouie.. Même à l'autre bout du téléphone, Chloe le sentait. Malheureusement, chaque fois qu'elle demandait à Beca ce qui la préoccupait, son amie lui assurait que tout se passait bien, qu'elle avait de la chance de travailler pour cette boîte, et qu'elle s'y plaisait vraiment.

« C'est Chloe ?! S'écria tout à coup une voix dans le micro. Passe-la moi !

\- heyyyy ! Protesta Beca d'une voix étouffée (Chloe supposa qu'on tentait de lui arracher le téléphone des mains en l'écrasant). C'est moi qu'elle appelle ! »

Chloe sourit.

« Salut Amy !

\- Chloe ! Tu nous manque ! Cria Amy la Baleine, couvrant les glapissements de leur amie. Beca est une horrible colocataire !

\- Quoi ?! C'est moi qui paye le loyer tous les mois ! Protesta Beca.

\- Et voilà ! On en revient toujours à l'argent ! Je cohabite avec la pire des radines ! S'exclama Amy d'un ton théâtral.

Chloe ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant leurs chamailleries.

« Et toi ? Comment se passe ton installation ? Fit Beca qui, entre temps, avait reprit le téléphone.

\- Pour l'instant tout se déroule bien ! Enfin.. dans l'ensemble. »

Et Chloe se mit à raconter sa mésaventure avec l'italien de l'accueil, ainsi que la façon dont sa colocataire l'avait sauvée. Beca riait avec elle.

« Ta coloc, c'est Superman en fait ! »

Chloe s'amusa de la métaphore. Elle entendit alors des pas dans le salon. Louise, qui était allé faire le tour du campus une heure plus tôt, venait de rentrer.

« Bec', je te laisse ! Superman est là.

\- Bonne soirée ! Gloussa Beca.

\- Bonne nuit ! Je te rappelle demain soir ?

\- Ça marche ! »

Chloe raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva de son lit sur lequel elle s'était allongée, et gagna le salon. Elle y fut aussitôt accueillie par une douce odeur de nourriture : sur la table étaient posés deux cartons de pizza. Chloe remarqua alors qu'elle mourrait de faim. Il fallait dire que la dernière chose qu'elle avait avalé était un ridicule sandwich triangle dans le taxi qui l'avait conduit au campus.

Louise sortit de sa chambre, son ordinateur à la main.

« En passant devant la pizzeria du campus je me suis dis que notre premier repas en Italie devait être un truc traditionnel. Et comme j'avais pas envie de pâtes ...

\- c'est gentil à toi. Je te dois combien ?

\- rien du tout ! On a qu'à dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. »

Chloe éclata de rire.

« Tu es toute excusée ! En même temps tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais être ta coloc'.

\- En fait, si, si j'avais vraiment pris le temps d'écouter ce que l'italien de l'accueil te disait tout à l'heure. »

Les deux filles pouffèrent ensemble puis s'installèrent sur le canapé. Heureusement que l'appartement était déjà équipé du mobilier de base, songea Chloe. Elle ne se serait pas vue transporter toutes ses affaires d'Atlanta. Louise alla chercher les pizzas et les posa sur la table basse, à côté de son ordinateur. Puis elle ouvrit une bouteille de Chianti. Chloe haussa un sourcil :

« C'est quoi, ça ?

\- du vin italien. Apparemment, c'est un incontournable. »

Chloe attrapa la bouteille et but une gorgée au goulot.

« Eww. C'est dégueulasse. »

Louise afficha une mine outrée.

« C'est juste que tu n'y connais rien ! Vous, les américains, vous ne jurez qu'au sodas et aux trucs gazéifiés ! Vous vous asseyez sur le chic et l'élégance de l'Europe ! Vous êtes... »

Elle porta le liquide à ses lèvres avant de grimacer à son tour.

« Oh OK c'est immonde. »

Cela eut le mérite de les faire rire à l'unisson. Louise alluma son ordinateur et lança une playlist Youtube, afin d'avoir un fond sonore. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, face à Chloe.

« Alors... Parle-moi de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'une américaine pure souche vient foutre en Italie ? Tu bosses dans la mode ?

\- Absolument pas, souffla Chloe. Je viens passer mon diplôme de vétérinaire. »

Les lèvres de Louise formèrent un « O » surpris.

« C'est pas commun, ça. Il n'y a pas de vaches, en Georgie ?

\- C'est pas ça... »

Chloe avala un bout de pizza et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je voulais prendre mon envol. Partir quelque part, loin de préférence, et recommencer ma vie à zéro. »

Louise lui adressa un regard sceptique. Elle se força à boire une nouvelle gorgée de Chianti -Dieu que cette chose était infâme- et murmura :

« Tu n'essayerais pas de fuir quelque chose, par hasard ? »

À ces mots, le coeur de Chloe se serra. Bien sûr qu'au fond, si elle était à Milan aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle essayait de fuir quelque chose. Elle ignorait son envie de faire de la musique. Elle ignorait sa passion pour le chant. Elle ignorait tout ce à quoi elle tenait pour se concentrer sur un parcours beaucoup plus terre à terre, et surtout beaucoup mieux payé. Elle préféra changer de sujet :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je suis apprentie réalisatrice. Les écoles de cinéma françaises m'ont refusées alors je suis venue en Italie. Lâcha seulement Louise en haussant les épaules.

Chloe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton amer qu'avait pris Louise en parlant. Et la vitesse à laquelle elle avait débité sa phrase ... Comme si elle avait appris par coeur ce qu'elle devait répondre à cette question. Visiblement, la rousse ne semblait pas être la seule à cacher quelque chose.

Ladite rousse lui offrit un doux sourire, avala sa dernière bouchée de pizza et se leva.

« Je vais aller me coucher, une rude semaine nous attend, et je suis épuisée par le jetlag ! Merci pour le repas, je te revaudrai ça. »

Louise lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

« T'inquiète. Oh, et... Chloe ?

\- oui ?

\- C'est moi, Superman ? »

Ainsi donc, la jolie brune avait entendu sa conversation téléphonique. Chloe éclata de rire et entra dans sa chambre, mettant de ce fait fin à la conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Louise avait fait la rencontre de Chloe.

L'américaine s'avérait être du genre de ces colocataires parfaites que tout le monde veut avoir : calme, agréable, souriante, fêtarde quand l'occasion se présentait, mais volontaire pour ranger après. Étonnamment, les deux filles n'avait pas eu grand mal à s'apprivoiser. Au contraire, il régnait entre elles une bonne entente naturelle qui ne cessait de surprendre la brune. Elles avaient même pris l'habitude d'étudier ensemble certains soirs, s'asseyant à la table du salon, l'une plongée dans les réactions biochimiques types et cofacteurs, l'autre rédigeant des dissertations sur l'esthétique et mises en scènes du cinéma expressionniste allemand.

Louise n'en parlait pas, mais elle était heureuse de cette cohabitation. Son caractère sarcastique et froid faisait qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas d'amis à l'université, alors avoir un allié à qui parler en rentrant le soir l'aidait beaucoup, surtout quand cet allié était Chloe Beale et que son visage ne connaissait aucune autre émotion que l'engouement, ce qui était plutôt bien pratique pour remonter un moral ruiné.

Ce soir-là plus que tous les autres, Louise avait besoin de Chloe. Non seulement la journée avait été exécrable, mais en plus elle avait reçu un appel de la France, lui rappelant ... Eh bien, lui rappelant ce qu'elle s'obstinait à fuir en changeant de pays.

En y songeant à nouveau, la jeune femme sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur. Elle grimaça et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de son appartement. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, ce qui signifiait que Chloe était déjà rentrée de cours. Louise se sentit un peu mieux en entrant dans le salon. Si la rousse était là, elle ne resterait pas seule ; et cette simple pensée l'apaisait déjà beaucoup.

Louise entendit la rouquine s'affairer dans sa chambre en chantonnant. Elle tendit l'oreille : est-ce que ce n'était pas ... « _Don't let me down _», des Chainsmokers ? La brunette sourit et tendit l'oreille.

« _Crashing, hit a wall_

_Right now I need a miracle_

_Hurry up now I need a miracle... _»

La voix de Chloe était un délice auditif. En l'écoutant, Louise imaginait un filet d'eau cristalline ruisseler doucement, plongeant, cascadant, caressant tout son corps dans un tourbillon élégant et scintillant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'accompagner à mi-voix pour la suite du couplet :

« _Stranded, reaching out_

_I call your name but you're not around_

_I say your name but you're not around... _»

La tonalité rauque de la brune rendait la chanson plus nostalgique, comme un appel à l'aide. Sans s'arrêter, elle s'avança dans le couloir, suivant la voix claire de Chloe, comme plongée dans une transe musicale.

« _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah I need you right now _

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now ... _»

Louise était près de la chambre de Chloe maintenant. Elle ne retenait plus sa voix et cela surprit sûrement la rousse, puisque soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Louise s'immobilisa contre le mur du couloir. Avait-elle tout gâché en faisant ressentir sa présence ? Le coeur de la brunette battait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle restait là, devant la chambre de Chloe, sans bouger d'un pouce, comme sortie violemment d'un profond sommeil. Que faire ? Que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?

Et tout à coup, après un bruissement hésitant, la voix reprit :

« _It's in my head, Darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most ... _»

Louise sourit, et ferma les yeux. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte de la chambre de Chloe, et la suivit dans la chanson.

« _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down ... _»

Leurs voix se mêlaient, s'accordaient, s'enlaçaient en un duo envoûtant. Le grain dans la voix de Louise s'alliait parfaitement avec l'harmonie lisse de Chloe, faisant monter la chanson en puissance, les prenant aux tripes. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

« _Don't let me down, down, down _

_Don't let me down ..._ »

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'achevèrent et un silence le suivit. Louise, haletante, ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Et soudain, elle se retourna et se jeta sur la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, Chloe semblait avoir eu la même idée : au moment où elle allait s'appuyer sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Louise, déséquilibrée, tomba alors sur Chloe qui, trop surprise, n'eut pas le réflexe de la rattraper. Dans un cri, les deux filles s'écrasèrent au sol, l'une sur l'autre.

« Outch ! »

Louise ouvrit les yeux ... et manqua pousser un nouveau cri.

« Chloe ... murmura-t-elle, le rouge montant à ses oreilles.

Le visage de la rousse se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Chloe sur ses lèvres. Quant à ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient si ... clairs ... Elle se perdit un instant dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles bleues. Bouches bées, les deux filles se fixaient sans ciller ...

Louise réagit soudain. Elle se redressa d'un bond, comme brûlée au fer rouge. Chloe en profita pour se lever à son tour.

« Tu chantes ! S'écria Louise qui, emballée par leur duo, semblait avoir oublié les quelques dernières secondes.

\- toi aussi ! Répondit Chloe sur le même ton.

\- moi ? Je n'ai fais que t'accompagner ! Mais toi.. Toi on aurait dis que tu avais fais ça toute ta vie ! Que tu étais une vraie chanteuse ! Une profes... »

Louise s'interrompit soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Sionnelle ... Acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

On eût dit qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle observait Chloe, la bouche entrouverte, le doigt pointé sur elle.

« Euh ... Louise ? Chloé secoua sa main devant son regard. T'es là ..?

\- ... Je sais qui tu es. Murmura Louise, le coeur battant. T'es Chloe Beale. T'es une Bella de Barden. »

À ces mots, Chloe sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus à Barden.

\- Mais tu restes une Bella ! Insista Louise, ses yeux gris pétillant de passion. Putain, je t'ai vue aux mondiaux d'A Capella, vous avez tellement déchiré ! Vous étiez.. Vous étiez incroyables !

\- Louise ... »

Devant l'enthousiasme de la brune, Chloe esquissa un petit sourire. Elle prit la main de Louise et s'assit sur son lit, l'incitant à en faire de même.

« La seule chose qui fait encore de moi une Bella, c'est ça, dit-elle en montrant sa tenue stricte bleue et son foulard jaune, tous deux accrochés à un cintre. D'ailleurs je crois que je suis la seule à les avoir gardé. »

Elle baissa la tête, sentant les larmes picoter ses yeux.

« Je crois que je suis la seule à ne pas réussir à passer outre mon quotidien de Bella tout court. Ajouta-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Tout le monde a sa vie maintenant, tout le monde avance, trouve sa voie. Et moi ... J'ai l'impression d'être à la traîne. »

Louise serra sa main.

« C'est pour ça que tu as fui en Italie ... »

Chloe acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

« Les Bellas, c'est comme ma famille.. m'éloigner d'elles est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de toute ma vie. Je me suis dis que prendre un nouveau départ m'aiderait à me concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important, mais... »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant. Elles ruisselaient sur les joues de Chloe, dont le corps fin était secoué de soubresauts.

« ... Mais les Bellas, c'est important. Compléta Louise d'une voix douce. Vous allez vous revoir, j'en suis sûre.

\- oui mais ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.. conclut Chloe avant de se mettre à sangloter.

C'était la première fois que Louise voyait Chloe pleurer. Son coeur se serra si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait se briser en milliers d'éclats. Elle en oublia ses propres problèmes, la peine de Chloe prenant la première place dans l'ordre des choses qui lui faisaient mal. Alors la brune fit un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais fais auparavant : elle prit Chloe dans ses bras. La rouquine s'y réfugia et la serra contre elle, sanglotant dans son cou. Louise allongea leur deux corps sur le lit et resta là, sans bouger, des heures durant, attendant patiemment que la tristesse de Chloe s'estompe.

Au bout d'un moment -qu'elle déduisit comme ayant été très long au vue de la nuit qui pointait à la fenêtre, la jeune femme sentit le souffle de Chloe devenir plus régulier : sa colocataire s'était endormie. Louise ne put retenir un sourire ému. Elle contempla le visage d'ange de la rouquine, ses traits tirés, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées en une moue triste. Louise eut un soupir : elle était vraiment peinée pour son amie.

La brunette se redressa, couvrit le corps recroquevillé de Chloe, puis s'éclipsa silencieusement de sa chambre.


End file.
